Seed treating devices are commonly utilized by groin growers to coat the surface of grain or seed with chemicals, such as fertilizer or hormone, prior to planting.
Seed treaters known in the prior art generally entail the use of a hopper in which the seeds are tumbled or otherwise mixed to coat.
In use, the chemically treated seeds remain in the hopper until conveyed to a vehicle for subsequent transfer to the field.